Libero Urbanus (city)
City Name: Libero Urbanus (Metropolis) Player Association Affiliated: Grey Order Current Mayor: Titobuck Location (Coordinates, nearest city, planet): 1555,38,-1040 (City has shuttleport and is also close to Dearic.) Planned City Specialization (ex. Entertainment, Research): Undecided City Faction (Neutral, Rebel, Imperial): Neutral Property Taxes (Include current percentage): 1% Sales Taxes (Include current percentage): 0% Citizen Taxes (Include amount): ? Additional requirements to become a citizen: At least a casual role-player. Number of members currently: Over 40 citizens and growing. Website URL:http://www.the-swg-realm.com About Us We are a serious and mature role-play community, which includes the city of Libero Urbanus and the Grey Order guild. We are also based on the website listed above, which is for any and all role-players in the Wanderhome Galaxy. “Libero Urbanus” is Latin and translates literally into "I liberate the urban," or "Urban with the free" depending on whether "libero" is taken to be a verb or an adjective. The Grey Order guild is the city guild and represents the essence and unity of our role-play community. We are actively recruiting and welcoming new role-players to our community as we strive to grow and have fun together. From the desk of Guillermo Starwalker, Guild Leader The reason we built the city and formed the guild was to provide a neutral community and safe-haven for all those who have been mistreated, oppressed, touched by the war, wish to escape from the Empire’s cold grasp, or just wish to settle down and live in a friendly community. For those in need, we offer food, shelter, medical treatment. We also offer friendship to all who seek peace and freedom. While welcoming new members to our community, we disregard their faction or lack thereof as long as they are sincere in their wish for peace and freedom and to help our community grow and prosper. Although the city of Libero Urbanus and the Grey Order will officially remain neutral in the war, we will help those who are oppressed or in danger by the Empire. The city will not openly oppose the Empire, but they will defend those who are being oppressed by them and themselves if necessary. Although unofficial military or freelance interventions may be planned and implemented, the city will not sanction the use of force unless absolutely necessary. Currently, the city is sponsoring a group of Jedi within its boundaries… a new Jedi Order. It will lean towards neutrality as a whole, and will train Jedi to be defenders of the innocent and oppressed, and to fight for what is morally right. Past Jedi affiliation will not be used to judge candidates for membership. Jedi with both light and dark pasts will work together to further the use of the Force in all its aspects, while remaining on their chosen paths. Only through cooperation of all the Jedi in the Jedi Order can the Force be used as a tool for peace and freedom. The Jedi Order seeks to return a balance in the force and the galaxy… and bring more power and understanding to all who seek it. Welcome to our city! ~Guillermo One Final Note We hope to attract serious and mature role-players in the Wanderhome Galaxy to join our role-play community and help us create some really fun and exciting role-play adventure. Our community playes in a role-play environment where the members of the community work together to form and shape story lines and role-play events to create an awesome game experience. Levels, loot, or and statistics mean little to nothing to us. Potential for advancement is based solely on your role-playing, not how many dewbacks you've killed or what level you are. As our community grows, the leaders of the city and guild, along with help from the community members, will work together to plan role-play activities, events, celebrations, and missions as we enjoy playing the game, making friends, and striving for a better role-play experience. Currently our city has a shuttleport, cantina, large city mall, business district with offices, Jedi hall, as well as other important city structures. Also, we are in the process of planning a flight wing for space combat. If you are a role-player and want to join a friendly and fun community, please come join us! Mayor: Titobuck Guild Leader: Guillermo Category:Cities